Assassin's Creed - The Female Assassin
by bittterrsweet
Summary: 1491 - The story of Rozalia D'amato, on a mission to defeat the Templar Order, when she crosses paths with someone familiar.
1. Chapter 1 - Rozalia D'amato

**Chapter I - **_Rozalia D'amato_

Is it going to make a difference? Will it be worth it? What if I cannot achieve what I have wanted to achieve this whole time? Those are the questions I ask myself every day. I have been going after many members of the Templar order, but I have yet to complete my mission.

My name is Rozalia D'amato and I was born in Venezia, Italia. I am a female assassin.

A decade ago my father was murdered by one of his biggest enemies. My mother was raped by this same man and killed afterwards. This man's name is Roberto Cadenza. He is the man who leads the Templar order.  
I went to my aunt and uncle in Firenze, and I have lived with them ever since. My uncle explained why these things had happened, and taught me everything I needed to know to defend myself. That's when I knew I had to finish my father's work. My uncle told me it would be too dangerous as I was only sixteen years old. I didn't care. I wanted justice for my family. I wanted peace for every citizen of Venezia, and other cities under the influence of this man. I did what I had to do.

I am still unsure whether or not I can make a difference, but these thoughts will not stop me from doing what I have to do. I must go on.

Today is the day I will be returning to Venezia. I wonder if it's still the same, beautiful Venezia as I remember it. I have another mission, this time it's Roberto's son, Alessio. I don't know what he's planning, but I have heard whispers about something big. I have to find Alessio and find out what he's trying to do.

As I close the door behind me, I hear the people chearing for me. Wishing me luck. These people have faith in me, and I will not let them down.  
I always take the shortcut, the rooftops. It's also amazing to take a moment and truly enjoy the beauty of this city. I adore Firenze, it has been my home for the past ten years.  
I normally would go and climb the Duomo, the highest viewpoint in Firenze, to relax while having the most beautiful view for myself, but I don't have time for that, I have to make it to Venezia.  
I sprint across the rooftops, jumping from one to another and sneakily passing the archers. When they see you, they will not hestitate to shoot, and it is not pleasant to receive an arrow through your shoulder. As I am about to jump to another rooftop, someone passes me, immediately grabbing my attention. Who is this man, and what is he doing up here? He jumps and grabs the next rooftop as if it's nothing. He definitely has skills, but he nearly got me killed! I chase after him, trying to catch up. This man is really fast, even for me.  
''Hey! Signore! Wait!'', I shout, sprinting after the mysterious man. He stops and glances behind him. He's still a rooftop in front of me, and the jump I have to take is quite dangerous. I breathe in deeply, and I jump.


	2. Chapter 2 - So We Meet Again

**Chapter II **- _So We Meet Again_

I grab on to the ledge of the building, but my hand slips away. As I try to pull myself up, I see the mysterious man reaching for me. I grab his arm and he pulls me up. I am unable to see his face, as it is covered by his white hood.  
''Grazie, signore'', I tell him, ''if it wasn't for you I could have fallen to my death, or I could have gotten severely hurt.''  
He lets go of my hand and reaches for his hood. He reveals himself. I look at him, and my breath is instantly taken away. He is beautiful, unlike any man I have ever seen before. I can't help but notice the scar on his lip, I wonder how he got it.  
''No problem, madonna'', he says to me as he smiles lightly, ''I am very sorry, I wish I could converse with you longer, but I have somewhere I need to be.'', before he can run off, I grab his shoulder. ''Wait, per favore, tell me your name before you go.''  
''Ezio. Ezio Auditore.''

Ezio. The name suits him. I can't help but wonder about his surname. I have heard it before, but I can't remember where.  
Is he an assassin as well? He has the free running skills, and I think he has the same hidden blade I have. I only got a quick glance at his attire, but it sure looked like it. I could very well just be imagining things, for all I know he could work for the Templars. I have to find out who he is, perhaps my aunt or uncle have heard of the name Auditore.

''Stop it, Rozalia, you have more important things to think about right now!'', I say to myself as I continue to sprint across the rooftops to reach Firenze's city gate. It's still a long way to Venezia, but if I keep at this pace I will make it by sunset.  
Arriving at the city gate, I see Donatello, a long time family friend. I walk up to him and greet him. ''Donatello, so nice to see you.'', I say as I kiss him on the cheek. ''Buongiorno, signora. Are you ready to head to Venezia? I made sure there was a horse ready to take you to Forlí. I also made sure you got access to the boat heading for Venezia.'', he tells me as he walks me to one of his horses. ''Grazie mille, amico mio, I wish we had more time to catch up, but I have to go.'', ''Of course, signora. We'll meet up when you get back. Just make sure you get back alive.'', Donatello winks at me and takes my hand. ''Here, I want you to have this. I made it myself.'', he whispers as he hands me a silver dagger. I nod my head and thank him. ''Arrivederci, Donatello!'', This will most definitely come in handy, I think to myself as I get on my horse. It's time to head to Forlí, and from there on get on the boat to Venezia. I can only hope Alessio hasn't gotten there yet.

On the way to Forlí, I can't help but think about Ezio. What if he is an assassin? Maybe he is after Roberto as well. He certainly gave off a mysterious vibe. I wonder where he got that scar.. It suits him. Messere Auditore, now where have I heard that name before? Maybe I should have asked Donatello if he knew anything about this name. Is he from Firenze? If so, how come I have never seen him in the ten years I have lived there? So many questions, might I run into him again soon, I can ask them myself.

Before I know it, I arrive at Forlí. As I head to the water, I notice someone awfully familiar getting on the boat I have to get on. White attire with a hood, is that Ezio? Or am I just imagining things again? I have been thinking of him the whole way, he could very well just be in my head. I get off my horse and walk towards the boat. This place wasn't always this quiet, people used to head to Venezia all the time, I'm positive something is happening which makes people want to stay away from the city. I'm also positive this is the work of Alessio and Roberto Cadenza. All they ever want is power. Power over everything. I wonder if my father would have stopped him by now if he was still alive. He was an excellent assassin, one of the best, my uncle told me. Unfortunately his life was cut short, but that doesn't mean Roberto wins. I'm still out here, and as far as I know, he has no idea I have taken over my father's work.

I'm almost there. The last time I was in Venezia was when I left for Firenze. That was ten years ago. It feels almost weird, going back. Although horrible things have happened there, it will always be home to me. My thoughts wander off as I'm enjoying the view of water all around me.  
Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. ''Scusa, madonna, aren't you the lady I saved from falling to her death earlier today?'', I turn around to see Ezio standing behind me.  
''Oh, so I wasn't imagining things..'', I mumble.  
''Perdono?'', he says, giving me a confused look.  
''I'm sorry, nothing. Thank you again, I owe you my life.''  
''No, you owe me a name.'' he smiles lightly.  
''Rozalia. Rozalia D'amato.'' I can see him looking at me in a way someone has never looked at me before.  
''What a lovely name, it suits a lady as beautiful as you.''  
He certainly is a gentleman, the way he speaks is highly intriguing, I can imagine how girls could fall for him.  
''Grazie, messere.'' I say as I try not to blush. ''I'm sorry for asking, but this morning, I couldn't help but notice you are quite skilled, how did you learn to move like that?''  
He laughs as he looks me in the eye, ''My brother and I, we used to race each other. We would see who got on top of a building first.'', Ezio's smile wears off slightly, ''I could say I've learned from the best.''  
The way his smile died a little, could something have happened to his brother?  
''Do you mind me asking why you're going to Venezia?'', I ask.  
''I have business to take care of. I'm looking for a man named Alessio Cadenza. I hear he's planning something and I have to find out what.''  
I was right, he is an assassin. That's why the name Auditore sounded so familiar. Ezio Auditore is Giovanni Auditore's son. How could I forget about that?  
''I'm looking for him as well. I knew your name sounded familiar. You're an assassin.''  
He nods, ''Si, signora. I'm guessing you are too.''


	3. Chapter 3 - A Mission Within a Mission

**Chapter III **- _A Mission Within a Mission_

Talking to Ezio is nice. He talks much, but little at the same time. He leaves you wanting to know more about him. I fancy that mystery.  
''Ezio.. The way you talked about your brother, it sounded like you were very close.''  
As he looks away he tells me, ''Yes, we were.''  
''Did something happen to him?'', I ask carefully.  
''The Templars happened. They killed him, my father and my little brother. I was right there, and I couldn't do anything.''  
I knew Ezio's father, Giovanni Auditore, was murdered by the Templars. It was a set up. I didn't know about his brothers.  
''Mi dispiace.'', I take his hand and close it in mine. ''We will make this right. That's why we are assassins.''  
Even though I just met Ezio, I already feel close to him. Perhaps it is because we have both lost people we loved. We share the same goal, defeating the Templars. If he would want to work with me, we could end this faster.  
''Since we're both after Alessio, we could work together.'', I suggest.  
I can see Ezio thinking, ''I suppose we could.'' He turns his face to mine and smiles.

We arrive at Venezia, and it's still as beautiful as I remember it.  
''What are you so happy about, signora?'', Ezio asks.  
I guess it is impossible to ignore the huge smile marked on my face.  
''Ah, it's Venezia. My home. I haven't been here in ten years and it feels good to be back.''  
I hear Ezio laughing, ''You didn't tell me you come from Venezia. It makes sense, I understand now from where you got your beauty.''  
''Are you flirting with me?!'', I ask as I playfully elbow him.  
''No need for violence, bella donna. I was only telling the truth.'', I can see his smile turn into a smirk.  
''I thank you greatly for the compliment, but we do not have time for this, messere Ezio. We're on a mission, remember?'', I wink at Ezio and run off to a climbable building, and start to climb. ''Come on now!'', I shout from the rooftops.

As we head for the San Polo District, I get tackled by Ezio out of nowhere. We roll towards the edge of the rooftop, and fall off. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, until I suddenly feel hay itching against my cheeks. A hay cart broke our fall.  
''What was that for?!'', I get out of the hay cart and dust myself off.  
''Mi dispiace, donna, there were two archers aiming at us, so I had to act fast.''  
''And you just happened to know there was a hay cart right here?''  
''Lucky guess.'', he says, trying to smile it off.  
''Ah, cazzo. I cannot get angry with you when you smile like that. Grazie, I guess, for saving my life, yet again.'' I can't help it, he smiles in a certain way which makes you melt a little inside.  
As we carry on through the crowded streets, we make it to the San Polo District.  
I bet Alessio is hiding out in the Palazzo della Seta, which is not far from here. Before we go there, I have to visit a blacksmith to repair my armor, and to get a new sword. The one I carry on me isn't what it used to be. I also remember something else I have to do.

Before I left for Venezia, Donatello told me about something my father used to collect. Some kind of pages, and how they were scattered all over different places in Italy. He told me to look for them. He didn't seem to know what they were about, but he did tell me that before my father passed away, he gave the few pages he had collected to someone he trusted. Donatello did not know who he gave them to, neither did my aunt or uncle.  
All I know is I should look for these pages. They were most likely hidden somewhere, protected by guards. There are many places protected by guards in Venezia, maybe if I distract them somehow I can get inside and see what they are protecting.

''Ezio, come over here.'', I whisper, ''Do you see those guards?''  
''Si, let me guess. You need something to distract them.''  
Before I can say anything, Ezio runs off and disappears like a ghost. How does he do that? I could certainly learn quite a few things from him.  
My thoughts wander off again, I have to focus. I have to keep an eye on those guards. Wait, what are they doing? Ezio must have paid the courtesans to distract them, clever. I certainly wouldn't want to start a fight, before you know it the whole city knows about it. We can't bring any attention to ourselves, or Alessio might flee.  
The courtesans move flirtingly, making the guards come to them. I see Ezio gesturing from behind the corner. It's time to move. I walk towards the building, past the guards, and meet Ezio in front of the entrance. ''Keep a look out,'' I say as I walk inside.  
There is a big chest just sitting there, waiting to be looted. I walk up to the chest and open it. I was right, there is a page in here. However, I can't read it, it is written in an entirely different language. I don't even know what to do with it. I just know I need to find every one of them. Perhaps Ezio might know what to do with them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Target Located

**Chapter IV **- _Target Located_

''What did you find?'', Ezio walks in and notices I am holding a page in my hands.  
''A codex page?'', he says as he looks at me, asking if he can see it. I hand the page over to Ezio.  
''This codex page, there are more of them. I don't know what exactly they are, but my father used to collect them.''  
''Donna, what was your father's name?''  
''Antonio. Antonio D'amato'', I say as I sigh softly, trying not to remember the horrible things that had happened. Ezio drops the codex page and turns around, looking me right in the eye. He looks shocked. Did he know my father?  
''You're saying you're Antonio D'amato's daughter? Bella donna, your father was an amazing man, he did amazing things for Venezia and Firenze. He used to work with my father.''  
''So, he must have given the codex pages he had collected to your father. But where are they now?'', I ask.  
''At the Villa Auditore in Monterrigioni. They are safe. Now come on, we have to get out of here.''  
We turn around to see four guards, with their weapons ready to use, standing in front of us.  
''Not so fast, assassini!'', one of the guards yells, while he is getting ready to attack.  
I grab the silver dagger Donatello gave me and I run up to the guard, stabbing him right in the shoulder. Another guard starts attacking me, I quickly jump backwards and perform a counter attack. I can see Ezio fighting the other two guards from the corner of my eye.  
''I didn't want to start a fight, but you leave me no other choice!'', I yell as I stab the guard through his chest, I quickly grab the codex page from the floor and run off. I glance behind me as I sprint through the streets of the San Polo district. I see Ezio running after me. ''Signora Rozalia, are you alright?!'', I hear him shouting. ''Don't you worry about me, Ezio, just keep your eyes open!''  
There are guards everywhere, trying to surround us. We have to lose our notoriety, before word spreads to the Palazzo della Seta. If Alessio has arrived at the Palazzo already, there is no way we can sneak in and find out what his plan is.  
I notice a narrow alleyway and head towards it. It's quiet, but guards are still looking for us. At least we get a moment to catch our breath. They are probably hanging up posters already, and telling heralds to tell the people to look out for us. As I take a moment to catch my breath, a strange man stares at me and walks off. There is no doubt he is a corrupt official, so I decide to follow him. As I get closer, I grab him, reveal my hidden blade and hold it against his neck. ''Tell me, messere, how was it testifying against the good guys?'', I can tell the man is scared, he is sweating and shaking, but he keeps quiet. ''Mi dispiace, but I cannot let you go knowing you will not silence your testimonies.'' I assassinate the official and feel Ezio's hand resting on my shoulder.  
''Signora, per favore, do not forget to show respect. Do not let your anger control you when you assassinate someone.'', he gets down on his knees and as he closes the dead officials eyes, he speaks to him. ''Requiescat in pace.''  
''You're right,'' I admit, ''I still have quite a few things to learn.''

We arrive at the Palazzo della Seta to see things are quiet. Ezio and I study the highly guarded Palazzo to find a way in, but every entrance is blocked by guards. We cannot afford to start another fight, there are at least twenty guards and there are only two of us.  
Perhaps the courtesans could help us out, but as I look around me they are nowhere to be found. There isn't a brothel nearby either. I walk up to a building and start to climb up until I reach the roof, perhaps I can spot a group of courtesans from up here.  
''Such skill! How does she move like that?'', I hear a voice saying, I start looking around to find out where it came from, but I don't see anyone.  
''Signora, please teach us your ways!'', this time I hear the voice more clear, and I look up to see a group of men standing on a roof up higher. From what they're wearing I can tell they are thieves. They could provide a perfect distraction. Just what we need. ''Buongiorno gentlemen, could you come down here for a second?'', I ask them politely.  
The thieves climb down and ask what it is I need, ''I need you to distract those guards, per favore, I will pay you if you help me out.''  
''Certainly, signora. No problemo.''  
The thieves jump off the building and run up to the guards blocking one of the entrances. I quickly jump off and head towards Ezio to let him know it has been taken care of. From a distance we see the thieves pickpocket the guards, and sprinting off with the guards chasing them.  
''Perfect, now we have a way in'', I hear Ezio quietly mumble. We sneak in and hide behind a bush in the courtyard. The Palazzo is huge, but it's perfectly climbable.  
''Alessio could be in the main room, if I am correct, it is on the south side of the building, so we have to get around, past those guards, and climb up the building from there,'' I say as I point out where we have to go. Ezio agrees, and sneaks up to the next bush. I follow him and notice he already made it past the guards. I quietly sneak by them and see Ezio climbing the Palazzo. I look around me to make sure it is safe to climb up. There are archers on top of the roof, but if we go about this the smart way, they won't notice us. The guards blocking the entrance are facing the other way, so that won't be a problem either. I climb up, trying to keep up with Ezio. He is a fast climber, certainly faster than me. We make it to the main room only to find it is empty. Alessio is nowhere to be found. I notice Ezio is concentratedly looking around him. My uncle once told me about the best assassins in Italia, and one of them having a special ability to locate targets without any problems. Giovanni Auditore was the assassin blessed with this ability. Perhaps Ezio inherited this ability as well.  
''There you are'', Ezio says as his smile turns into a smirk. Target located.


	5. Chapter 5 - Keeping Me Company

**Chapter V **- _Keeping Me Company_

Alessio is making his way to the main room while Ezio and I stay hidden on the balcony.

The plan is to stay quiet, once we've overheard Alessio's plan, we move. If that works out, of course. As we hear footsteps approaching the main room, Ezio and I turn to look each other in the eye. I take a step aside to peek into the room. The door opens. Alessio and one of his templar associates, Demetrio Bianchi, walk in.  
''Ser Alessio, I understand, but how do you suppose we find the location of this vault?''  
''The codex pages, Demetrio, we find them, we find the vault.''  
I don't understand, what is this vault they are talking about? And is that what is written on these codex pages?  
''But messere, we have no idea where these pages might be!''  
I hear Alessio sigh, ''That is the whole purpose of FINDING, you idiota! My father gave us clear orders, so we follow up to them! Now go and do as you are told!''  
I quickly glance inside to see Alessio has his back turned, perfect. It's time to move. I sneak inside and walk up to Alessio, flicking my wrist forward, I reveal my hidden blade and stab him right through his spinal cord. As he falls to the ground, I look behind me to see Ezio watching. He nods, ''Go ahead, signora, and remember what you have learned earlier.''  
I get down on one knee and lean over Alessio's dead body. ''Requiescat in pace'', I say as sigh heavily and close his eyes.  
I get up and head towards Ezio, the corners of his mouth move upwards and form that soft, signature Ezio smile.  
''Ben fatto, donna. Now let's get out of here.'', he says as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

One templar less to worry about, I think to myself as I walk alongside Ezio down the streets of Venezia.  
''Signora?''  
''Si, Ezio?'', I respond.  
''Do you have somewhere you can stay?'', he asks.  
''I do. My old house. My niece lives not far from there and takes care of the place. You're more than welcome to stay with me, but I'm not sure if you would want that..'', I turn my face towards Ezio and wink at him.  
''Donna, I am quite sure I would want that. How could I resist such an offer?'', he smirks.  
''It is located in the Dorsoduro district, not far from here.''  
We head towards my old house and come across a small market square. ''Aspetta, Ezio'', I say as I walk up to a merchant. ''Buongiorno, signore. What do you have to offer today?'', I ask him politely.  
''Ah! You came at just the right time, signora! I have some of the best wine in all of Italy for you.'', the merchant turns around and grabs one of the many wine bottles he has stocked up.  
''Perhaps this one, would you like to try it?'', he asks as he offers me a wine glass with just enough wine in it to take a sip from. I notice it is a red wine from Milano, one of my favorites, so I gladly accept.  
''Mmm! Bene, bene!'', I say as I hand the wine glass over to the merchant. ''I will have one bottle, per favore.''  
While I wait for the merchant to wrap up the wine bottle I see Ezio coming this way.  
''A wine lover, eh?'', he says as he takes a look at the merchant's wine collection. ''I take it you got yourself a good bottle, signora?''  
''Ah, you see Ezio, I have excellent taste in wine'', I claim.  
The merchant hands me the bottle and as I am about to pay him, Ezio steps in.  
''I trust your judgement, so I will pay for this'', he winks at me and pays the merchant 300ƒ.

''You didn't have to do that, Ezio.''  
''See it as a gift. Is it your birthday today?''  
''No, it is not my birthday'', I say as I try not to giggle.  
''Well, then, see it as a gift for it not being your birthday today'', he says smilingly.  
We continue conversing as we head towards the Dorsoduro district and along the way I can't help but feel attracted to Ezio's charm. He probably acts like this around every female he meets, but no matter how hard you try to deny it, he has his ways of making you feel good around him.

We arrive at my old house. I have to admit, it is strange to be back here, but the place is still as beautiful as ever. I open the front door and enter as Ezio follows behind me.  
I instantly notice how my niece rearranged the place, and how there is new furniture as well.  
The giant bookshelf which used to lean against the east wall has been moved to the west wall, and the old sofa has been replaced with a new sofa. There are two chairs seated next to the sofa, and a low, glass salon table is placed in front of it. I see there is enough wood for the fireplace to be utilized.  
''Per favore, make yourself at home'', I tell Ezio as I go to the other room to get some wine glasses. I can hear Ezio taking off his armor.  
While I place the wine glasses on the glass table, Ezio takes a seat on the sofa and watches me as I fill the glasses up with wine.  
It's nice to see Ezio without his hood on, I rarely get to see his eyes. He has beautiful brown eyes, those kind of eyes you could drown in.  
He takes the bottle from my hands and puts it down.  
''Sit down, donna.'', he says as he hands me my wine.  
I close my eyes and hold the glass up to my nose to smell the aroma of the red wine, while slowly lowering it down to my mouth. I place my lips around the glass and take a sip.  
I can feel Ezio's arm resting on the sofa around me, it has been a long time since I enjoyed someone's company other than my family. I turn my head towards him and study him as he drinks his wine.  
''So, how are you liking the wine, messere Auditore?''  
He takes another small sip before he answers my question. ''Delizioso, donna. You certainly do have excellent taste when it comes to wine.''  
He places the glass on the table and turns to me. ''Just like I have the same excellent taste in women''.  
''Is that so?'', I say as I raise an eyebrow.  
''Si, signora'', he says as he moves closer towards me. He takes the wine glass out of my hand and places it next to his on the table. I feel him placing his hand gently against my cheek, and see how his eyes go from looking straight into my eyes going down to my lips. He leans in and starts kissing me. And what an excellent kisser he is.


	6. Chapter 6 - Buongiorno

**Chapter VI **- _Buongiorno_

My mind is at ease. I let myself go completely in order to only feel what is happening right at this moment. Ezio's lips pressed against mine. Not only do I feel my heart racing, I can hear it too. I feel the blood pumping through my veins, and I feel myself getting warmer the longer we kiss. I move my hand towards Ezio and place it against his chest, his heart is beating even faster than mine. I had never made out with someone like this before, so gentle yet enticingly intoxicating, so fast yet very slow, so unbelievably passionate. I slowly pull away from Ezio's lips and open my eyes to see him looking into mine. That kiss left me speechless.  
Ezio's hand moves towards me, and I feel him brushing away the few strands of hair hanging in front of my face, placing them behind my ear.  
''You are interesting, donna.'' he says as he stares into my eyes.  
''How so?'' I ask, reaching for my wine glass which still has a little bit of wine left in it.  
''You are a mystery, one I would like to unravel.''  
I stare at the little bit of wine left in my glass, and look back at Ezio.  
''Maybe I prefer to remain a mystery'', I say, and I drink the last sip of wine. I reach for the bottle to refill my glass, ''but I know you will try anyway. You are quite the charmer, Auditore, I cannot deny that.''  
I fill up my glass and hand the bottle over to Ezio, the look on his face tells me exactly how much he appreciated that compliment. He gladly accepts the bottle and fills up his glass as well.  
He puts his arm around me as I place my head on his chest. We remain quiet, but it is not the awkward kind of silence. As I continue to drink the last few drops of wine left in my glass, I start to feel rather drowzy. My eyes are starting to feel heavy, and in moments I am unable to keep them open. I can hear Ezio's heart beating, and every now and then I hear him swallow his wine, until everything around me is silent and I am fast asleep.  
I can feel the rays of sun shining onto my skin. I slowly open my eyes to discover I am laying in a bed. I remember falling asleep on the sofa last night, but Ezio must have carried me to bed. I get up and walk to the living room, only to find it empty. Still tired, and confused, I walk towards the bathing room, but I do not really pay much attention to the fact that Ezio is gone. I enter the bathing room and prepare the water to heat up so I am able to take a bath. I hear my stomach growl, I should head to the mercato to get some bread after I am done bathing. I head back towards the living room to grab a glass and fill it up with water. It should take a little while for the water to get warm, so I seat myself onto the sofa. I notice the two wine glasses on the table, both still have a few drops of red wine in them. The bottle is almost empty, holding just enough wine for maybe two glasses. I breathe in deeply, hold it in for a moment, and breathe out. Yesterday comes to mind. It was a good day. I think to myself how it would have gone if I hadn't met Ezio. It might have been less exciting. In fact, it _would_ have been less exciting.  
Not only because we had a nice evening together, the mere fact that he has taught me a few things about being an assassin was good enough to make the day a lot more exciting than it would have been if I had to do this by myself. Thinking of these little things bring a smile to my face. I take a sip of my water and as I swallow it, I suddenly hear a knock on the door. I get up, and while placing the glass of water on the salon table I walk towards the front door. When I open it, I see Ezio standing in front of me, holding some bread, cheese, and a few oranges.  
''Buongiorno, donna. I brought breakfast.''  
Surprised to see him actually standing there with food in his hands, I do not hestitate to let him in.  
''I have to be honest with you, Ezio, I did not expect you to do that'', I say as I close the door.  
''I am full of surprises'', he says while placing the bread on the counter, looking for a knife to slice it with. I can see he is smirking again.  
''If you look closely, there is a knife right in front of you'', I say as I walk towards the counter, and point out the knives hanging on the wall.  
While Ezio grabs a knife and starts slicing some bread, I grab two plates and place them on the counter and fill up a glass with water for Ezio.  
While Ezio is preparing the food, which I find rather amusing because he somewhat resembled a lost puppy, I head to my room to change into a bathrobe. I place my nightrobes onto a chair seated in front of a desk, grab my usual attire and bring them to the bathing room. I check on the water and feel it is almost warm enough for a bath, when I finish eating breakfast the water will be at its perfect temperature. Heading back to the living room, I see Ezio has already placed the plates onto the table in front of the sofa.  
I take a seat next to him and thank him, not only for breakfast, but for teaching me and keeping me company last night.  
''Nessun problema, donna'', he says as he takes another bite of his slice of bread topped with cheese.  
''By the way, where did you sleep?'', I ask.  
Before he can answer, he makes sure he empties his mouth, ''I slept here, on the sofa. Don't worry.''  
''I was not worrying, Ezio'', I can't help but laugh a little, ''In fact, I wouldn't mind if you had slept next to me.''  
He looks at me, quite surprised, but his look quickly turns into that typical looks Ezio would give you when he's flirting with you.  
''I will remember that for next time'', he smirks.  
I playfully elbow him and finish up my breakfast. ''I'll be a while, as I will be taking a bath. Per favore, only disturb me when it is necessary.'', I tell Ezio as I clean up my plate and head back to the bathing room.  
I take off my silk bathrobe, placing it on top off my attire, and I lift up my foot, lowering it to the bathtub to feel the water touching my toes. I step into the bathtub and slowly lower myself down into the water. I can see the steam coming off of it, floating upwards. I take a deep breath and lower myself down even more, until my head is completely underwater. I stay down for a second or two and come back up, brushing the hair out of my face. I always love taking a bath, it is calming and it gives me a little time to not think about anything. Not now, though, because I suddenly hear knocking on the door.


End file.
